starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Ra98
Sobre mim |nascimento= 20 de Dezembro, 1998 |terranatal= Rio Grande do Norte, Natal (capital) |reside= Natal-RN |genero= Masculino |altura= 1,77 |cabelo= Preto |olhos= Castanhos Claros |ocupacao= Estudante |hobbies= *Colecionar Moedas *Colecionar Figuras de Ação de Star Wars *Jogar Basquetebol *Resolver o Cubo Mágico |contribs= Qualquer, para a melhoração da Wiki. |atividade= Ativo |userboxes= }} Olá! Sou Rafael Lima ( em Aurebesh), moro no RN (Rio Grande do Norte) em Natal, a capital do estado. Conheci a Star Wars Wiki em Português enquanto queria me informar sobre a saga Star Wars (Sou um grande fã, desta grande saga). Meus personagens preferidos são o Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious e Darth Maul, pois são os melhores personagens da saga (para mim) pois sem eles a saga seria "chata", ou seja, são personagens essenciais. Quando cheguei aqui na Wiki, quase fui bloqueado (rsrsrs). Após parar e ouvir os ensinamentos dos usuários Thales César e JediSam em relação ao Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout, fui aprendendo e editando mais na wiki. Quando fui aprendendo mais sobre as predefinições, achei que era hora de criar uma wiki. Atualmente, sou o criador da Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português (ou somente WSWFP), uma das Wikias parceiras desta, que do qual entrete a criação dos fãs no universo Star Wars. A Wiki ainda está em andamento, ou seja, em construção, mas já contém alguns artigos e usuários lá. Mas não fiquei sozinho nessa! Mais uma vez, Thales César se ofereceu para me ajudar a construir a wiki e, hoje nós trabalhamos juntos em sua construção, junto ao JediSam, que se envolveu mais tarde. Passei por um período que do qual fiquei Inativo nessa Wiki e na WSWFP (por motivos pessoais) e, aos poucos fui retornando à Star Wars Wiki em Português e na Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português. Após esse meu período estando inativo, retornei à wiki, dessa vez estando Semi-ativo. Algum tempo depois, fiquei novamente ativo na wiki e, desta vez vou continuar assim até que eu me canse! Melhor personagem thumb|left|[[Darth Maul duela contra o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn em Tatooine.]] Para mim... o Darth Maul é o cara! Claro, que todos os personagens se destacam, e tem um papel importante na saga Star Wars. ''O que destaca o Darth Maul, é sua aparência, com suas tatuagens Sith, e jeito agressivo. Dando destaque também a seu sabre de luz, um sabre de luz duplo que lhe dar mais vantagem em relação a seu adversários, possuindo muita habilidade ao possuir tal arma. No Episódio I, ele teve poucas aparições mas, se revelou aos Jedi primeiramente em Tatooine, onde duelo contra o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, sendo o objetivo de Maul a captura da Rainha Padmé Amidala. No final, os Jedi conseguiram escapar. Pena que ainda no "primeiro filme" foi morto pelo (na época) Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, em seu duelo com ele e seu Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn (morto pelo próprio Maul na batalha) em Theed, a cidade capital de Naboo, subestimando as habilidades do Padawan, Maul levou um Sai Tok e caiu no reator. Essa batalha ficou conhecida como ''Duelo de Destinos. thumb|[[Darth Maul, em seu estado no planeta Lotho Minor.]] Mas não para por ai! Maul sobrevive à sua queda no reator em Theed, indo ao exílio no planeta lixo Lotho Minor. 11 anos após a sua derrota para Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maul é encontrado pelo Aprendiz Sith Savage Opress, onde o Lorde Sith estava aparentemente enlouquecido e, suas pernas haviam sido substituídas por um corpo mecânico, em formato de uma aranha. Savage Opress leva Darth Maul até a Mãe Talzin, onde o curou de sua loucura e restituiu as sua pernas, (mas desta vez, pernas mecânicas). Se relembrando de tudo que havia passado antes de sua derrota para Kenobi, desta vez planejara junto a Opress sua vingança contra o Mestre Jedi. Conseguindo capturar Kenobi, e o levar em sua nave, Maul planejava torturar o Jedi mas, por um descuido, a Sith Assajj Ventress resgatou à Obi-Wan, (meio que acidentalmente). Após esses acontecimentos, Darth Maul planejara uma vingança bem sucedida. Artigos traduzidos Na caixa abaixo (Scroll Box), estão os meus artigos traduzidos, consequentemente que eu criei na Star Wars Wiki. *Total de artigos traduzidos (criados): 194. *Yuthura Ban *Nem Bees *Belaya *Tinian I'att *R3-A2 *J. K. Burtola *Belth Allusis *H-6PO *Darth Baras *Cale Berkona *Primeira Batalha de Korriban (Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço) *Koffi Arana *Rifle Blaster A280 *Ma'kis'shaalas *Haaran Balmor *Bear *Bargu *Eryl Besa *Jilst Bindalin *Bobby *Aidan Bok *Bolook *Boofer *Hran Beling *Omo Bouri *Winso Bykart *Rallcema Bylissura *Norcuna *Cal-I-Vaun *Caudle *Bo Vanda *Kla *Komok-Da *Silan *Qa-Siv *R2-L3 *Chayka *Chitter *Tratado de Trammis *124 ABY *115 ABY *Tsui Choi *Theen Fida *103 ABY *Micah Giiett *Convocação Jedi *Pax Chizzik *30.000 ABY *25.000 ABY *25.053 ABY *Império Hutt *John D. Branon *Bestros *Gnost-Dural *Osta-Gal *Antyard-Wo Shissan *Kaloor Cofi *Nygreena Clo *Denaria Kee *Magistrado (Aliança Corporativa) *Direção da Aliança Corporativa *Hart Daele *Holoxadrez Divorano *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' *Atari 2600 *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle'' *Atari 5200 *Atari XE *ColecoVision *1998 *Predefinição:Mês *20 de Dezembro *Jek Lawquane *Shaeeah Lawquane *Espaçoporto Cívico de Naboo *Museu de Arte Parnelli *Movimento de Apoio aos Refugiados *Botha *Zhaboka *Duelo em Kalakar Seis *Missão a Ralltiir (Darth Maul) *Vill Goir *John Cygan *Empire's End (áudio) *Ilena Xan *Evar Orbus *Evar Orbus e seus Wailers Galácticos *Hutt *Sluggo o Hutt *Banda Toda Bith de Bobolo Baker *Os Sozzenels *EG-4 *R3-Y2 *Silus *Peter Wilton Cushing *Planeta não identificado da Orla Exterior (Silus) *Merson *Heeth Panteer *Raal Panteer *Canhão de íon NK-7 *Cathar *Morley *Lotho Menor *Chuva ácida *Transportador de carga Sakiyano não identificado *Anacondano *Anacondano não identificado *Rako Hardeen *Granada de Fumaça *Trueping's *Centro Judiciário de Detenção da República *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais (Aliança Galáctica) *Conselho da Segurança e Inteligência *Jannie Ha'Nook *Glithnos *Dan Cragg *David Sherman *Crise Separatista *Eeshrin Ot'Hyne *Conspiração para o Assassinato da Senadora Amidala *Versé *Academia Imperial de Ciência & Metodologia *K'ar Zah *''A Superioridade da Senciência: A Arma Mais Mortal da Natureza'' *Bothawui *Sabre de Luz de Darth Malgus *Primeira Batalha de Bothawui *Planetas Estados Daupherm *Frota Mercante Daupherm *Corpos Marinhos de Daupherm *Celia Imrie *CT-9662 *CT-5632 *CT-4409 *CT-3856 *CT-1212 *Esquadra Bogey *Prexiar *Sistema Arcan *Mes Cavoli *Sistema Cambria *Sistema Tanta Besh *Gilad Pellaeon *Bre'ano Umakk *Regimento Mon Calamari *Rifle Blaster A295 *Sistema Janguine *Ister Paddie *Estação Dathomir *Vourk ver'Zremp *Batalha de Bothawui *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Quinta Batalha de Ruusan *Tëras Käsi }} Artigo(s) Pendente(s) Esse(s) é/são o(s) artigo(s) pendente(s) para minha criação no Star Wars Wiki. *Ima-Gun Di *Edcel Bar Gane *Keeli *Tratado de Coruscant Artigos que estou editando *Darth Maul *R2-D2 *Savage Opress *Billy Dee Williams Artigos terminados e/ou melhorados *Darth Maul *R2-D2 *Savage Opress *Billy Dee Williams *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Batalha de Bothawui (Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica) *Bothawui *Ma'kis'shaalas *Koffi Arana *Primeira Batalha de Korriban (Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço) Artigo(s) Pendente(s) para Melhorar *Asajj Ventress Meus Artigos favoritos Minhas página favoritas aqui da Wiki são: *Darth Maul *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious Meios de contato *Via Windowns Live Menssager: rafaelcunha.org@hotmail.com